This invention relates to a temperature indicator device, and more particularly to a material for monitoring the temperature of electronic components, integrated electronic circuits and the like.
A nematic crystal material is, at the time of manufacture, a milky substance. When applied to a surface and let to dry, it becomes transparent and virtually undetectable. The crystal materials vary in temperature response and are carefully selected for the temperature range of interest.
In this case of application to electronic components, interest is in an indication range of approximately 35-75 degrees centigrade. When the crystal material reaches the set temperature, it becomes opague in appearance and changes colors with the fluctuations in temperature.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a nematic crystal material that can be used to monitor the temperature of electronic components, and integrated electronic circuits and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a monitoring material to determine the failure of electronic components and integrated electronic circuitry.
And even another object of this invention is to provide a monitoring material that is economical and efficient in operation, and which is easy to install on electronic components to be monitored for temperature behavior.
Still another object of this invention is to provide monitoring pads for determining the temperature of electronic components within a predetermined range.